


Sleep talking

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Insecure Dean, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Abbie! ~Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleep talking

**Author's Note:**

> For Abbie! ~Cassie

Dean had always pictured growing old with someone, in the romantic cliché way.

He imagined a wedding, with flowers and crying and pictures he would keep forever, hanging on the walls or standing on the furniture. He also imagined kids, and watching them grow old and have kids of their own. 

As time went on however, his hopes for the perfect future started to dwindle. He didn't think anyone could ever want that with him, not even part of it. 

But then Cas came along, and Dean started to let himself hope again. Which was ridiculous, he told himself. Cas mightn't even be thinking long term, he didn't want to scare the angel off. 

He dreamt about it sometimes, not that he let Cas know. There was nothing quite like waking up with his face pressed against his boyfriends chest, warm and happy and safe. 

**************************

"Dean, wake up." 

Dean was shaken awake gently, groaning as he rolled over to look up at his boyfriend.

"What is it?" He whined, rubbing his eyes and pushing himself up.

"You..... You want kids? With me?" Cas's eyes were wide in the dark, staring at Dean with almost a burning intensity. 

Dean's heart stopped. He must have said it, while he was sleeping..... fuck. Cas was going to leave him, he was going to be all alone again....

"Y-Yeah.... maybe.... I-I'm sorry, I know it's weird and too fast and I'm sorry I'll leave now....."

Dean was already half dressed by the time Cas replied.

"I want kids too, Dean." 

Dean made a weird sound and turned, blushing brightly and starting to cry.

Not expecting that reaction, it took Cas a few seconds to pull him into a hug. "Baby, don't cry.... what's wrong?"

"I t-thought you were g-going to breakup with m-me!" Dean sobbed against his boyfriends shoulder, hugging him tighter and making small sniffling noises.

"Dean. I'm not gonna leave you, okay? Never, I promise. I love you...."

Dean swallowed and nodded, kissing Cas gently and blushing, biting his lip.

"What about.... getting married? To me?"

Cas laughed and pushed Dean back onto the bed, and they didn't sleep again for a while.


End file.
